Nothing's Perfect
by rongirl98
Summary: Luke asked Molly to go to the Moon Viewing Festival with him, and she's cooking the food. She's liked for a long time, so she has to make this date perfect! But she learns that not everything is perfect. Sorry for the crappy summary. One-Shot.


I wiped some sweat off my forehead. I've been cooking all day, and I'm pretty tired. _But I can't stop now. I still need to make the spinach cake._ The reason I'm cooking all this food is because of the Moon Viewing Festival. Luke asked me to go with him yesterday, and I'm bringing the food. I've had a huge crush on him since I first moved here! I have to make this date _perfect_!

So I'm cooking all of his favorite foods. So far I've made spinach casserole, banana pudding, chocolate bananas, and clam soup. All that's left is the spinach cake, which is pretty confusing, but I think I did it right. I put the batter into the oven, and set the timer. Since the cake would need to be in the oven for an hour, I decided to buy some perfect mayonnaise while it was cooking. I grabbed my purse, and set off for Horn Ranch.

When I got there, Renee ran up to me, distressed. "Molly!" She exclaimed. "Thank goddess you're here! Could you help me get the chickens? They escaped from the coop and are running amok!"

"Well," I hesitated. I only had an hour, but I couldn't say no to someone in need of help. Well, it shouldn't take that long, right? I sighed, and nodded. "Alright."

Renee beamed. "Thank you! Let's go!" She dragged me to the coop, and ran after a chicken. I sighed, and started chasing some chickens. It took forty-five minutes to catch every single one of them and put them back in the coop. "Thank you, _so_ much, Molly!" Renee thanked. "There's _no_ way I could have done this without you."

"You're welcome!" I replied. "Now can I get a bottle of perfect mayonniase for Luke?"

Renee smiled and nodded. "Oh, sure! And since you helped me, I'll give it to you for free."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Renee!" I hugged her and jumped up and down. She giggled and went to get a bottle of mayonnaise. She handed it to me, and I thanked her once again. Then I ran back home to check on the cake. As soon as I opened the door, smoke poured out.

"Oh my goddess! The cake!" I shrieked. I walked into my house, covering my mouth and eyes, and opened the oven. More smoke came out, and I coughed. I felt around for the fire extinguisher, which I finally found near the fridge. I quickly squeezed the nozzle, and aimed it at the oven. In a matter of minutes, the oven was covered in foam and there was no more fire or smoke. Underneath the white, my oven was black and crumbly. It looked like it was just barbecued. I sighed, then hurriedly opened the oven door.

"Aww, man!" I whined. The spinach cake batter rose, but it was black and brown and smelt horrible. I let out an angry sigh, scooped out the failed dish out, and threw it away. Where did I go wrong? I looked at the page in the cookbook, and face-palmed. It didn't say put it in the oven for an hour. I said put it in the oven for half an hour. I must've read it too fast and missed the 'half'. I groaned, and called Anissa.

* * *

I strolled to the spot I set out earlier for our picnic, and set up the picnic. The moon was shining brightly, making everything easy to see. Anissa made me a spinach cake, and it was beautiful. Now I have everything Luke loves, and nothing can go wrong! I just finished setting up the food, when Luke arrived. I smiled and straightened my shirt.

"Hey Luke!" I greeted cheerfully. He grinned back, and sat down next to me.

"Hey Molly. You look good tonight," he said, flashing his brilliant smile at me. I blushed and thanked him.

"Would you like some spinach cake?" I asked, motioning towards the plate with the new cake. His eyes lit up, and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Woo-hoo! Spinach cake!" He exclaimed. I giggled, and lifted the plate. Unfortunately, I hiccuped, dropping the plate and making the cake fall all over Luke.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry, Luke!" I apologized. "I don't know how I *hiccup* got the hiccups!" I hiccuped again, and reached for a napkin. I started wiping off his shirt, but it just spread the stain. "Oh, I'm so *hiccup* sorry, again!"

Luke laughed and shook it away with his hand. "Nah, it's okay, Molly. Don't worry about it. This happens all the time. Did you bring any drinks?"

I nodded and reached for the blueberry cocktails, but hiccuped once again and accidentally poured it all over myself and Luke. I let out an angry sigh and reached for another napkin, but some of the cocktail got in my eyes, so I couldn't see. Instead of getting a napkin, I accidentally hit Luke's head, causing him to dive into the banana pudding.

He lifted his head, and burst out laughing. He got a napkin, and wiped my face. "Oh my goddess, I'm so, so, so so-*hiccup*-orry, Luke! I didn't mean to! Oh, I ruined every*hiccup*thing!"

"No, no, it's okay, Molly," he reassured, chuckling.

"No, it's not!" I argued. "I tried to make this date *hiccup* perfect, but I ruined it! It's all my *hiccup* fault!"

Luke grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. "Molly. Nothing's perfect. If anything, you made this night fun! I nose dived into my favorite food, and we're covered in blueberry cocktail. This is hilarious!"

I hiccuped and looked into his gorgeous golden eyes. "Really? Yeah, I guess we do *hiccup* look pretty funny. And who cares about the *hiccup* cake and cocktails? It's great just being here with *hiccup* you." I blushed and waited for his reply.

He smiled warmly at me. "I was wrong. Nothing is perfect...except for you. Molly, I've like you for a long time. Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to kiss you. Molly, will you be my girlfriend?"

I beamed, and nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes, of *hiccup* course!"

Luke grinned back at me, and gave me a passionate kiss. Both of our lips were still covered in blueberry cocktail, so his lips tasted like blueberries. You know, he's right. Nothing's perfect. But this moment is close to it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Rongirl here! So, there's my first One-Shot! I hope you like it! Sorry if it was too...anything. Anywho, PEACE!**


End file.
